Data centers often include aisles which are separated or isolated to achieve desired environmental conditions. For example, an aisle in which computing devices exhaust heat may be separated by walls, seals, or the like from an aisle from which the computing devices take in cooled air. Aisles that are separated from one another to substantially isolate their environmental conditions are referred to as “contained aisles.” Data centers utilize contained aisles to prevent hot air exhausted by data center computing equipment from recirculating with cooled air applied to the intake side of the equipment. Prior techniques for achieving desired environmental conditions (such as temperature, pressure, etc.) in a contained aisle include adjusting an operation (such as fan speed, output temperature, etc.) of a cooling unit supplying the cooled air to the intake side of the equipment. Adaptive vent tiles employing remotely controllable dampers have also been used in the supply plenum (e.g., located in the floor of the contained aisle) to vary an amount of cooled air provided to the intake side of the equipment.